


The proper way to start dating

by wolfzero



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21992413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfzero/pseuds/wolfzero
Summary: There's a right way to proceed for everything, and that includes dating. The first step are the feelings, after you find out your feelings are mutual, then, well, a little bit of a complicated thing needs to happen... And that is, the permission of the lovers parents.
Relationships: Hyoudou Kumon/Izumida Azami
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	The proper way to start dating

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my little gift for twitter @/akigyumi. I wish i could have given you something a little bigger, but it's a pleasure to be able to write these two and in such a... funny (and cute) situation!

Kumon was extremely nervous. Why did he agree with the idea? When Azami said it, it really sounded good, he answered with a bright smile and all the happiness his body could hold, afterall, he loves Azami more than anything. But it wasn’t a good idea. It really wasn’t. Kumon’s boyfriend was extremely old fashioned and conservative - How could that boy fall for another boy?! - so they haven’t done anything lovers would. And not only talking about lewd stuff, but also ordinary stuff, like kissing, hugging and holding hands. It was killing him, to tell the truth. And that was the reason the idea came up.

They already had feelings for eachother, so what else would be missing? According to Azami, the only other thing they needed was to ask Juza for permission. Why? Because Juza is his older brother, and while in the dorms, his guardian, so it would be proper to ask him for his precious younger brother’s hand. They weren’t getting married! So why all that?! And not even for marriage that would be exactly needed. Azami was just old fashioned… to much old fashioned. And now Kumon was dying because of that. They were heading to Juza and Banri’s room. Hopefully Banri wouldn’t be there. Please don’t let him be there too.

When they arrived, Kumon was burning hot, he was sure he could have a fever right there, he really didn’t know how Azami looked so composed when knocking on the door.It was a bad idea, it would be too embarrassing. Maybe he still could stop Azami, trying wouldn’t hurt.

"Hmm, Azami, there's no need to ask niichan for permission! We are fine like this aren’t we? We can just go back and-"

The door opened in the middle of his sentence. Goodness, why? He knew his brother was there, but still, why? Now Kumon could only pray not to faint or explode. He fell in love with someone pretty troublesome, didn’t he?

\---

While Kumon was struggling, Azami was fine. That was the right thing to do, he told himself many times. It was just talking to Juza and then, they would date and be happy. That was his train of thought, until Juza opened the door.

"Kumon? Azami? What are you guys doing here?" Juza asked genuinely curious, it wasn’t dinner time, nor they had any practices, if one or the other was there, he could think about something, but why both of them in the same time? It didn’t make any sense to him.

"Juza-san, can we go in? I want to talk about something with you." While the words came out of his mouth, Azami felt the impact of the situation. And that’s why he started to feel really nervous.

What if Juza said no? What if he thought they are ridiculous? And even more, he was going to date Kumon. The boy he has been in love with for more than 3 months, the one who makes his heart beat the fastest. Juza had to know about that he was to ask him for Kumon’s hand, but how could he really explain everything without exploding?

Juza let them in and his embarrassment was just getting worse. Shaking a little bit and with cheeks a faint tone of pink, he gathered all his courage.

"Juza-san, I love your brother." He couldn't feel the words getting out of his mouth. Too embarrassing. Azami bowed with all his might and asked bluntly. "Would you let me have Kumon? I want to date him."

He was nervous, but that was necessary. At the same time the words felt ridiculous, but he is a man! If he wants to preserve Kumon’s dignity, and his own, there’s no way he wouldn’t do that. It was the proper way of getting into a relationship, if they had Juza’s approval, he would gladly give Kumon all his love and affection.  
When he looked up, the only thing he saw was Juza’s confused expression. He knew Juza is not a person who likes to talk, so the three of them stayed silent for a while. If he didn’t know the person in front of him, he would for sure have mistaken that stern expression for an angered one. Furrowed brows and tense muscles only made him scary.

"Eh?" Was Juza’s first answer. By his eyes, Azami could guess he was thinking about it. "I guess it’s ok? Kumon, are you ok with it?"

Azami saw Kumon jump with the corner of his eyes. Kumon was bright red, he seemed pretty nervous too.

"O, Of course it is! I-I like Azami too, so…" At that point Kumon gave up on talking and just came back to his unusually silent self.

"If you two are ok with it, i don’t see why not." Of course Juza still didn’t understand why the boys were asking him, but if they liked each other, why would him be against it?

"Thank you, Juza-san." Azami took a deep breath and lifted his body up. "I’ll take proper care of Kumon."

Juza just shook his head while the boys turned to get out of the room. Well, there wasn’t much more to say. But still, he would never know why Azami was so formal and asked him something like that since he thought the boys were already dating.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope it suited everyone's tastes, because I love this idea and I really think Azami would ask Juza's permission first before fainting from embarrassment.
> 
> Also Merry Christmas and a Happy new year!


End file.
